


GMW TEXAS TRILOGY REWRITTEN AU

by texasfriar



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, Episode AU: s02e20-22 Girl Meets Texas, Episode Style, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Television, Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfriar/pseuds/texasfriar
Summary: Riley and Maya decides to enter Lucas in a bull-riding competition in his hometown of Austin, Texas. Although heisted, Lucas and his friends travel to Texas where he must not only conquer the bull but also his past mistakes that resulted in his expulsion.-This AU will follow similar to the original Texas Trilogy, with them travelling to Texas (in part 1 and 2) however not focused/ included the love triangle between Riley, Maya, and Lucas. IT WILL FOLLOW the Texas Lucas Storyline first seen in GM Secret of Life.
Relationships: Asher Garcia/Dylan Orlando, Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar & Maya Hart & Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar & Maya Hart & Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus & Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar & Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Kudos: 2





	GMW TEXAS TRILOGY REWRITTEN AU

Welcome To The GMW Texas Trilogy REWRITTEN AU!

* * *

This AU will be in a **EPISODE FORMAT, written like a script** , and be divided into 3 main chapters (or parts.) The inspiration behind this AU, comes from many: AMBITION by @friarlucas, with Lucas's character being fleshed out perfectly. And me wondering what if the Texas Trilogy wasn't the start of the infamous "love triangle" between Riley, Maya, and Lucas. I've always wanted to rewrite the Texas Trilogy, because I do believe Lucas Friar is an very underwritten character. Over the course of the series run, we learn nothing about Lucas's life outside of the friend group. Nothing about his family life, his culture, why he got expelled from Texas, nothing. Despite that, Lucas is one of my favorite characters in GMW and my all-time favorite episode is Girl Meets The Secret of Life (2x03). Hopefully I expand his character and backstory, to get him the character he deserves.

* * *

A COUPLE OF OTHER CHANGES:

  * I will not bring the GMW LOVE TRIANGLE **(no LUCAYA!** ) The trilogy should only focus on Lucas and a bit of Zay’s life in Texas


  * The characters will be in their sophomore year of high school (not in their last year of middle school.) That way the story will feel a bit heavy (because it will be dramatic.) This also shows how close they are since middle school.


  * Riley and Lucas are dating, Riley is Lucas’s anchor, she helps him with his personal issues and vice versa. Riley (just like in GM Secret of Life) thinks she ‘knows’ Lucas and that he isn’t what he used to be.


  * Cory will still be a History Teacher...but an BAD one, not teaching what’s on the curriculum, basically teaching whatever he wants. But his intentions are good, his execution is awful.



* * *

I'm looking forward to writing this AU! I hope you enjoy!

-pearl (@rucasmarkle on instagram)


End file.
